Love's Might
by Blackiecat
Summary: Kagome stumbles across Inuyasha and Kikyo! Heartbroken, she takes Shippo and leaves. When she is attacked by a Youkai, Sesshomaru saves her. What will happen at the Demon Lord's castle! Pairing - SessKag
1. Why, Inuyasha?

Blackiecat: Hi everyone! Here I am, and this time with a new story! =D I'm very excited to write this one!

Kag, Sessho, and Shippo: w00t.

BC: I guess I'll start with an evil Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha… writes 1,000 lines

Lawyers: That's what you get for trying to steal Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi!

Disclaimer: -growls and returns to writing her lines- I do not own Inuyasha…

BC: Anyways, I hope you enjoy my new story!

CHAPTER ONE: Why, Inuyasha?

Kagome packed her items hurriedly into her yellow bag, excited to go back to the Feudal Era. She would see Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku again! Even if it had only been three days, she still missed them. She ran past her mother, brother, and grandpa with a, "I'll see you in a week or so!"

When she got to the well house, she stopped and opened the door. She then walked down the steps and jumped into the well. "Here I come, Inuyasha!" she was engulfed in the magical blue light, and was soon dispersed on the other side of the well. She tossed her over-stuffed yellow bag over the side of the well, and climbed out. "Hey Sango, Miroku!"

"Hey, Kagome!" replied Sango.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome!" said Miroku, approaching her and giving her a friendly embrace. But his 'cursed' right hand ended up wandering.

"HETAI!!" screamed Kagome, smacking him. He was forgotten on the ground with a red hand-print on his face. Kagome walked over to Sango, and asked her, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"I'm really not sure, Kagome. I did see him enter the forest over there, though," she replied, pointing over in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

"Okay, thanks Sango." Kagome walked over into the forest. After about a minute, she heard voices coming from a clearing a short distance up ahead.

"Inuyasha, tell me you will protect me and love me forever!"

The voice was unmistakably Kikyo's. Kagome peeked through a bush, and saw Inuyasha run to Kikyo and embrace her.

"I promise you Kikyo, I will never leave you, and Kagome may never know about this. Also, when the jewel is complete, I will go to hell with you. I love you, dear Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes hardened with anger, and brimmed with tears. _'Inuyasha, how could you use me like this? I'm just your jewel shard detector! I always was. You never felt for me, you never will.' _Kagome stood up, and quietly left. _'I need to find Shippo and leave. I can't handle this…'_

Kagome left for Kaede's village so she could tell Kaede, Sango, and Miroku where she was going. She would also tell Shippo he was coming with her. She pushed over the bamboo door, and entered. "Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, I'm leaving. Shippo, you're going with me. When I found Inuyasha, he was proclaiming his love to Kikyo. I can't stay around the village, I can't handle it. So I'm going to a different village in the west for awhile. Shippo, come here." Shippo ran over and jumped into her arms.

"I'm here, Okaa-san." He said. Kagome adjusted her big yellow pack, and said her goodbyes. She then left into the forest.

After about an hour of walking, Kagome finally spoke. "Shippo, I don't believe that Inuyasha could be such a Jerk!" Kagome fumed.

"I can," replied Shippo. "He does mean things to me all the time." Kagome couldn't help but smile at her surrogate son.

"I'm glad to get away," she said

"Get away from _who _my dear little miko?" a voice hissed from somewhere in the trees. "Surely, you don't mean me?" A youkai jumped down from a tree, landing in front of them. It was some kind of reptile demon, a bluish color. Scales outlined his face, and covered the rest of his body. He wore a dark blue battle kimono. It walked rapidly up to Kagome, and grabbed her wrist, trying to force her to the ground. Shippo had jumped out of her arms, and hid behind her.

"NO!" Kagome shouted, glowing a bright pink. She sent white hot pain into the youkai's hand and up his arm.

"Bitch!" he slapped her as soon as she had quit glowing. She screamed as loud as she could, even though she knew no one would hear her this deep into the forest. She turned away from the youkai, picked up Shippo, and ran as fast as she could in the other direction. Kagome, not watching where she had been going ran right into something, and feel back on her bum.

"Ooow…" she said, rubbing her sore bottom. She heard the youkai come out of the bushes behind her, and she looked back quickly to see him looking at something with a terrified expression. Kagome turned to see what was so scary, and saw none other then Sesshomaru. She gasped.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" the demon behind her stuttered. She looked back and saw him bow deeply. "I shall be leaving now, Milord." He finished, and turned and left quickly. Kagome got up and brushed off her clothing; she then picked up Shippo.

"Watch where you are going, wench," said a cold and stoic Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me?!" Kagome's anger flared. "My name is not wench, bitch, ningen, miko, or any other name you can think of. It's Kagome, Ka-go-me. Please use it," she huffed.

"I will do no such thing, and you would do wisely as to not raise your voice at me," he glared. Kagome scoffed, turned, and left. After about five minutes of walking, she heard someone come up behind her. It grasped her shoulder, roughly turning her around. There stood the blue demon from before, Kagome gasped.

"How dare you place me in such a position!" he snapped at her. "For that, you will pay!" he flexed his claws, and rammed his hand through her stomach. He then left her to die. As blackness shrouded her vision, Kagome screamed as loud as she could, praying that someone would be able to hear her. She then passed out, Shippo wailing over his surrogate mother's body.

After the ningen girl left his presence, he returned to doing his rounds, making sure that everything was peaceful in his lands. About five minutes later, he heard a feminine scream; he rushed to see what was so wrong.

When he arrived, he saw the ningen from before lying on the ground, a hole in her stomach. Her blood permeated the air. The kitsune cub from before clung to her body, sobbing as the woman-child's life slipped away. When the cub noticed his presence, he got into a battle stance, ready to defend her.

"Move aside, I will not hurt her." Said Sesshomaru. The cub did as he asked, and stepped aside. Sesshomaru walked over to the girl, and his cloud appeared beneath himself, her, and the cub, who clung to the girl's strange kimono.

"What are you doing?" asked the cub, who sounded afraid.

"I am bringing you and the girl to my castle," answered Sesshomaru. _'I don't know why I'm doing this,' _he thought. He flew his cloud as quickly as he could to his castle, wondering if the girl would survive.

AUAUAUAUA

Inuyasha returned from the forest, and came to Kaede's hut. He entered, and behind him followed Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, what is _she _doing here?!" exclaimed Sango.

"She's here because…" Inuyasha shifted nervously. "Because I told her I loved her and would protect her forever," he replied. Sango huffed, and looked away from the pair. "She also convinced me to bring her with me to the village. Anyways, where is Kagome? Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?" he asked.

"She left," Miroku replied. "And she took Shippo with her."

"she left because she saw you and Kikyo together, Inuyasha! She was hurt!" Sango raged.

"She WHAT?!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "We need to find her! Where did she go?!"

"We will not tell you," said Miroku.

"Well, I'll find her, even if you don't tell me where she went!" Inuyasha bent down, and sniffed the ground. He began following her scent. Miroku and Sango gave each other concerned looks, and followed the dog demon and the corpse.

After following Kagome's scent for about an hour, Inuyasha stopped suddenly and bent down to sniff the ground. "I smell a demon," he said. He followed Kagome's scent as she had ran, apparently the demon gave chase. Kagome's scent crashed into another one, It was the stench of his brother. Inuyasha growled.

The other demon's scent stopped and went another way where it was behind a tree. He went back and sniffed by his brothers scent, glad to find he and Kagome had gone different directions. He again followed Kagome's scent, which was being stalked by that demon from before. Another scent assaulted his nose, and this was a scent that struc fear into his heart. It was Kagome's blood. He quickly ran ahead, and found the place where her blood stained the ground… only Kagome wasn't there. He was positive that it was that other demon that attacked her, but his scent did not suggest that he had her. Then he smelled another scent, and this one caused him to growl.

"Inuyasha, What is it?" asked Miroku.

"Sesshomaru has her."

AUAUAUAUA

The next morning, Kagome awoke in what seemed to be a very expensive futon. She noticed that Shippo was not with her. She tried to sit up and look around her, but immediately regretted it, falling back down.

Last night's memories flooded back to her, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo, and that blue demon that put a hole in her stomach.

Suddenly, all the strength she had had last night left her, and the dam that held back all her tears broke. _'Why, Inuyasha? Why?' _Kagome cried her heart out to the only one that was there to listen… the morning sun.

BC: well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you thought! I'll see you all next time!__


	2. In the Castle

BC: Hi everyone! I'm back with the second chapter! I'm very excited about this new story, except that I got flamed for the pairing I chose, which I really think is unfair. Anyways, I'll start with review responses.

ReViEw ReSpOnSeS

**Keya13: **I am working on both stories at the same time, and the other story is very very close to completion. That's why I got started on a second story. Please don't flame me for the pairing I chose, it isn't fair. There are a lot of other authors who use this pairing, and I quite like it. So please don't flame me anymore. If you don't like the story, then don't read it.

**Dragon Man 180: **Thanks for the suggestion! It came in quite useful for the story :3 also, thanks for reading! It makes me feel special, considering you don't usually go for this paring.

**bloody-mary216: **Thanks for the review! And I'm going to make the chappies longer then that first one was. Thanks for the review!

EnD rEvIeW rEsPoNsEs

BC: well that's it for review responses, thanks for all your reviews! … Except for the flame. Anyways, it's disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

BC: ok here's your chappie!

Chapter two: In the Castle

**AUAUAUAUA**

As Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagome's room, he could hear her soft cries. _'Weak ningen,' _he thought. _'She is probably in pain; I guess I'll see what's wrong.' _Sesshomaru slid open the door, and watched her for just a moment. She had turned towards him when she heard her door open. Confusion was evident in here eyes. She spoke, her voice slightly raspy.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Where am I? And where is Shippo?" she asked, her tears had slowed and stopped as she spoke.

_'Perhaps she was frightened about not knowing her whereabouts,' _Sesshomaru concluded. _'Now she knows, but is not afraid? Oh well, I probably wouldn't understand why she doesn't fear me. Ningens are too confusing.' _"You are at my home, and the Kitsune cub is playing with Rin out in the gardens," he turned and closed the door behind him. "Meanwhile, I will change your bandages." He looked at her and saw her blushing. As he walked over to her he said, "Do not let modesty get in the way of your life. Also, that strange contraption is still in place. You are covered." Her blush went down a bit, and she hesitantly removed the top half of her kimono. He gently sat her up so he could get his hands behind her, and removed her the bandage. He heard her gasp at the wound. It had scabbed over, but it was quite large.

"I'm surprised that I survived…" she mumbled.

"So am I." replied Sesshomaru. He cleaned the skin around the wound, and pulled a clean bandage out of his haori. (That's right, right? A/N – he has his armor off.) He wrapped it around her middle, being gentle so he wouldn't hurt her. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm doing OK, except for the hole in my stomach," she said lightly. Even when injured, she still had a sense of humor.

_'That's good, that means she hasn't lost hope of survival.' _He thought. "Lay back," he instructed, gently laying her back down. "You are not to drink for two days, or eat for five. Your stomach may have been injured, so we need to wait for it to heal some. You should sleep." He then stood, and left her to rest. _'Well, it looks like everything is Ok now.' _

**AUAUAUAUA**

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. A few thoughts assaulted her mind, and they were keeping her awake. Why was she at Sesshomaru's castle? And why had Sesshomaru been so gentle? Also, couldn't he have sent a doctor to care for her, instead of doing it himself? She realized that her kimono top was still off, but she was too tired to fix it. She realized that Sesshomaru must have changed her into the clothing the night before. Blushing, she closed her eyes and relaxed. One more thought hit her before she fell asleep. _'Who is Rin?'_

**AUAUAUAUA**

Kagome was gently shook awake, and a woman's voice brought her from her deep slumber. "Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama! Please wake up! You've been sleeping for a whole day now; you need to drink water so that you can live!" Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the woman who had shaken her awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Kagome's voice was raspy, and her throat was dry. She felt very thirsty.

"Here," the voice from before handed her a glass of water. Kagome looked at her. She was a very beautiful Black Panther hanyou. She had long black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. She had black cat ears, and a long black tail. She had rich violet eyes which shone with kindness. As Kagome took a drink, the woman spoke again. "My name is Kuro-gawa. I am at your service." Kagome could see her bow over the rim of the glass.

"You may call me Kagome," Kagome replied after finishing the glass of water. "It's nice to meet you." Kagome held her glass out to the servant, who took it hastily.

"Would it really be okay for me to drop the formalities?" she asked.

"Of course! I hate formalities. And may I call you Kuro? I don't want servants, just friends!" said Kagome. She remembered about how her friends from her time always said that she should be known for her naivety, and her kindness.

"Yes you may, Kagome, and I would love to be your friend!" replied Kuro, smiling happily. "May I change your bandages, Lady- I mean Kagome?"

"Go ahead, Kuro." Kuro sat down on the bed as Kagome removed the Kimono top that sometime during her slumber had been fixed. When Kuro finished bandaging the wound, Kagome asked, "Are there any other clothes that are not so tight as this kimono?"

"Yes, we do. How about a Haori and Hakama pants?" she replied.

"Oh! Like what Inuyasha wears, a loose shirt and big comfy pants? Yea sure!" Kuro hopped off the bed, and pulled a white Haori/Hakama set out of the wardrobe as Kagome slowly rose. She had no trouble getting her kimono off, but putting on the haori and the hakamas was a little more difficult. After Kuro helped her dress, she got back under the covers so she could rest. With kind goodbyes, Kuro left and Kagome went back to sleep.

**AUAUAUAUA**

It was five days later, and Kagome had healed quite well. She was finally able to eat a small meal, which was a bowl of miso soup. After her meal, Shippo, a little girl, and Sesshomaru gave her a visit. "Hi Shippo, Sesshomaru-sama! And what's your name?" Kagome asked the little girl, who hid behind Sesshomaru's legs. She walked out, gave Kagome a small bow, and spoke.

"Rin's name is Rin! It's nice to meet you! What's your name, you're very pretty!" the girl named Rin said all in one breath. This caused Kagome to giggle a bit.

"So, how have you and Shippo gotten along?" asked Kagome.

"Rin loves Shippo! Shippo is Rin's new brother, and you are his okaa-san! Um… Kagome, will you be Rin's Okaa-san too?"

"Sure I will, Rin!" Kagome said. Rin cheered happily, and would have run to hug her new okaa-san. But Sesshomaru stopped her before she got anywhere.

"Rin, remember that Kagome is injured. She must avoid too much contact." Sesshomaru reminded the little girl. He had spoken with Rin and Shippo before entering the room.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Kagome. "It's been five days since I bathed, so could I take a bath?"

"Yes, please do," he replied, scrunching his nose a bit. "I'll have Kuro direct you to the indoor hot springs."

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama! Arigato!" Kagome thanked him. When she had been helped up, she hobbled over and gave him a small hug. She was then led off to the hot spring, as he stood there, his eyes slightly widened.

_'Why did she hug me?' _he asked himself.

**AUAUAUAUA**

As Kagome was led down a few hallways in the direction of the springs, she thought to herself, _'why did I hug him? Something just said 'hug him' when I stood up. Oh well.' _She decided to talk with Kuro along the way. "Um, Kuro? How far away are we from the hot springs? It kinda hurts to walk."

"Not too far, Kagome. It's just up ahead. Um, can I ask you a question?" replied Kuro.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Um, why did you hug Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I don't really know. I just… did."

"Oh, Ok. Well, we're here!" Kuro stopped and opened a shoji screen. As Kagome walked through the door, she gasped at the beauty of the springs. It looked like a series of waterfalls that emptied into one big pool. Except for the four walls, it actually looked like the springs were outside. Grass grew on the ground around the rocks that created the beauty of the springs. A wardrobe rested upon carefully installed tiles. They left enough room to stand on and open the door. Before sliding off her Haori and Hakamas, (A/N: she would change her clothes daily.) She dipped her toe in the warm water. _'It feels so nice!' _Kagome opened the door Kuro had closed, and beckoned Kuro into the springs.

"Kuro, will you join me?" Kagome asked her.

"U-um, Sesshomaru-sama said I was not allowed in his guest springs…" she stuttered.

"Its okay, Kuro!" Kagome gently grabbed her hand and tugged her in the room. "I won't tell! And if he finds out, I'll take the fall, and say that I wanted you to join me!" she reassured her friend.

"O-okay, if you say so." The girls removed their clothing, and gently stepped into the springs. They both sighed happily as they sunk into the warm water.

"The water is so nice!" said Kagome. "I would go to sleep if I was tired, or stay here forever if I could!" Kuro laughed a bit.

"The servant's springs aren't as nice and warm as these ones! What a wonderful experience!" replied Kuro happily. Both girls giggled a bit.

"Kuro, what about shampoo and body wash?" Kagome asked, suddenly remembering they had not retrieved the necessary substances.

"Oh, do you mean hair and body wash? They're in the buckets by the wardrobe. The pink is hair wash, and the blue is body wash. Do you wish for me to retrieve them?"

"If you want to. Other wise, I will get them myself."

"I'll do it." Kuro replied, a happy cheer to her voice. She got out of the water, walked over to the wardrobe, and picked up the buckets. She then brought them back, and set them down by Kagome. She slid into the water close by, and grabbed some of the pink hair wash. Kagome followed suite. When they were done, they stepped out of the water, and returned the buckets. Then they got dressed. Kagome picked out a clean Haori and Hakamas, and Kuro dressed back into her servant's kimono.

As Kagome was being led back to her room, she remembered Inuyasha and Kikyo. Why hadn't Inuyasha came barging in, wielding Tetsusaiga? Did he even know where she was? Or did he know, but not care because he had Kikyo? Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears as she thought of the night she was attacked, the night she saw them. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Kuro's question was innocent enough, but it brought on the wave of tears Kagome was trying to hold back.

"I'm heartbroken, Kuro! The man I love loves another… and he only sees her in me. I'm just his shard detector…" Kagome sobbed. Kuro stopped Kagome and gave her a gentle hug, trying to sooth away her sorrows.

"It'll be okay, Kagome! I'm sure you'll get over it! Maybe even fall in love with another. But… what does 'shard detector' mean?" Kagome giggled a bit through her sobs.

"I'm the protector of the Shikon Jewel, and I accidentally shattered it. I can see the shards of the Shikon Jewel when a distance away, or in possession of another. And that's my only use to him." Kagome pulled out of the hug and showed Kuro the half-jewel that hung from her neck. Kuro gasped at the chunk of the jewel.

"I've heard about it having been broken, and how one shard can give someone immense power! Is that many shards that were put together?"

"Yep," Kagome took a few deep breaths as her tears stopped. "Thanks Kuro."

"No problem," she replied. Kuro then brought Kagome back to her room, where her sheets had been changed. Kagome got comfy under the covers, said goodbye to Kuro, and then fell asleep.

**AUAUAUAUA**

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study. He couldn't seem to get Kagome off his mind. He had heard their conversation when they stopped outside of his door. His hanyou half-brother had chose a dead corpse over the girl. He knew his brother was stupid, but that had brought him to a whole new level. He officially lost all respect, which wasn't much, for his brother. He decided to visit the girl alone, so he could talk to her. He walked down the halls, and when he arrived in the hall where Kagome's room was, he saw Kuro close the door and walk in his direction.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama!" she bowed. He took a sniff at her, and he could smell the hair wash from the guest hot springs. Apparently she had used the guest springs with Kagome. He let a small smile slip as Kuro stood up.

"Kuro-gawa, you used the guest springs," he said. He watched horror pass over her features, and she bowed deeply.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama. Please forgive me!" She stuttered while praying for forgiveness.

"Don't worry about it Kuro, I know you wouldn't have gone in uninvited. Go ahead and get back to work," he said lightly. Since she had been invited in, he was pretty sure of that, he wasn't at all angry. He was only worried about other servants finding out. If they knew, they would probably do horrible things to her…

When he arrived at her door, he slid it open and found her asleep. _'She must tire very easily.' _He slid the door shut, and left.

**AUAUAUAUA**

Kagome woke again later that evening. She got carefully out of bed, and looked out her window. The sun was just starting to set. "Aaah, it feels so good to get out of bed!" she said to herself, stretching carefully. "Well, since I don't really know my way around, I wanna explore." Kagome turned and left the room.

Kagome walked down the beautiful hallway that just screamed, "I am of high power! Bow down to me!" It was a rich red color, paintings, lights, and numerous other things decorated the walls. She turned a few more corners, and ended up at a dead end. She turned back around, and nothing seemed familiar for some reason. "Great, I'm lost." Kagome tried to find her room, but only ended up more lost. She sped up, and ran into someone or something when she turned a corner. She reached out as she fell, and gripped cloth. It kept her from falling. She looked up, and saw Sesshomaru. She was gripping his Haori.

"Be careful about where you are going, girl," he said, grabbing her hand from his haori and helping her right herself.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I was exploring the castle and got lost," she bowed somewhat stiffly. "Um, could you guide me to my room?" she asked, although her stomach betrayed her request, and growled loudly. Kagome blushed, and Sesshomaru inwardly smiled.

"I suppose I will bring you back to your room, but first I'll get you something to eat. Come with me," he beckoned her along. "You'll eat dinner with me in the dining room," he told her.

"The dining room? I bet it's grand," she replied.

"Quite," he responded, smiling inwardly again.

**AUAUAUAUA**

BC: well there's chapter two! What didja think? Review and tell me! Can't wait 'till next time, see ya all again!


	3. Dinner With Hurts

Blackiecat: -bows before her faithful readers and reviewers- I'M SORRY! – dodges fruitlessly as her reviewers start throwing angry tomatoes at her – I'M SORRY I SAY! T.T

Sesshomaru/Shippo/Kagome: -scolds BC-

Blackiecat: T.T

REVIEW RESPONSES

**Lady mystic Saria**: I tried T.T

**Kogascubsmother**: I'm writing now! I'm writing now!!

**InUyAsHaFaN2004**: Thanks for your critique! I'm working more on Shippo and Rin. Just read and see! nn

**Everlasting hope**: Thank you.

**Yoyo person**: Interesting name! Any how yes, Inu is stupid… for now. But just wait and see, 'cause here's your update!

**Inuluva**: I'm glad you're getting sucked in, that's a good thing! And I'm doing my best to update now that I'm settled in with school; I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**DimmingBlackRose**: Whoa, cool name! anyhow, thanks for the review!

**Dragon Man 180**: Thanks for your ideas once more! As for your question, Sesshomaru isn't saying "this Sesshomaru," all the time because I'm having him only say it when he wants to sound intimidating. I don't hear him use it all the time, so I might as well keep it that way!

**Bloody-mary216**: lol, yes Kikyo is an annoying biatch. Any how, thanks much for your review, and I hope you enjoy the next chappie!

END REVIEW RESPONSES

BC: WOW! Lots of reviews! Well, it has been awhile since I updated, and they will build up over time… -rolls eyes- Anyways, here is your next chapter!

Everyone else: w00t!

---

"Inuyasha! We need to go find Kagome! Why are we going back to the village?!" Sango exclaimed. It was easy to see that she was very angry with what had happened, and what was happening.

FLASHBACK

"Sesshomaru has her," said Inuyasha.

"What?!" Sango yelled. "Then let's go! We have to save her!"

"Yes, let's hurry Inuyasha!" said Miroku.

"Wait, Inuyasha come with me I need to talk to you," said Kikyo.

"Uh, guys, I'll be right back," replied Inuyasha. Kikyo led him off into the forest, and they came back a few minutes later. "Listen, Miroku, Sango? We... we aren't going to go get Kagome… we're gonna continue the shard hunt with… Kikyo as her replacement…" murmured Inuyasha.

"BUT INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE KAGOME LIKE THAT?!" Santo screamed. Inuyasha only turned and left for the village. Sango was about to turn and follow after Sesshomaru, but Miroku stopped her.

"Sango, We cannot leave Inuyasha. If we do, we won't be able to get revenge on Naraku. Also, we've already lost sight of Sesshomaru, and we don't exactly know where he lives. It would be reckless to rush after him!" he reasoned. Sango listened to his reasoning, and followed after Inuyasha in a huff. Miroku was close behind.

END FLASHBACK 

Sango was still trying to figure out what Kikyo and Inuyasha had been talking about that had made him change his mind. She was furious with him.

Inuyasha was really downcast. He knew what he was doing felt wrong, but he didn't want to lose Kikyo. He loved her, and she would have left him. He remembered what she had said to him after she led him into the forest.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha, Don't go to save my reincarnation." Kikyo pleaded.

"You mean Kagome? Kikyo what are you talking about?! We have to save her!" he responded. Inuyasha was shocked that Kikyo didn't want Kagome to be saved. What was going on?

"Well then, Inuyasha, since she will be here I guess I won't be of good use, and I should leave," she said, sounding sad.

"N-no, Kikyo wait. W-we won't go save Kagome, please stay," he pleaded with her.

"Alright Inuyasha. I will stay, but only if you don't go retrieve my reincarnation," she said. It seemed like she was devoid of emotion, only capable of anger and hate. But he loved her, she was his Kikyo. He loved her.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha really did feel bad about not going to save Kagome. He felt like he was abandoning her and leaving her to die at his brother's hand. His ears lay flat upon his head the entire way back to the village. His depression really caught up to him when they arrived back at the village, and Sango stormed off to the hut without saying a word to him. Mmiroku followed closely behind her. He jumped into the top of the Goshinboku tree, and thought about all that was happening around him. And Kagome had the piece of the Jewel. _'Oh… what am I going to do?'_

**AUAUAUAU **

"Wooooow!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw the dining room. She was looking around with awe. The dining room was painted a lavender color that made her feel right at home. There were bright lanterns in all corners of the room, and across the entirety of one of the walls, there were windows that looked out over all of the western lands. The carpet was white, and there was a table bit enough to seat about twenty people. It was made from what looked like cherry wood. All of the lanterns were lit, and it made Kagome feel warm inside, like the flames were actually lit inside her. "This is definetly my favorite room in the whole castle!" she said.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. This was actually his favorite room too. If he couldn't think, or felt stressed and frustrated, he would come and look out the windows. Seeing his lands looking so calm gave him a peaceful calming part of mind. But he didn't need to tell her that. He walked over and sat down at the head of the table, beckoning the still awe-struck Kagome to sit at his right side. A servant appeared and asked what they would like to eat. Kagome asked for a simple soup, and Sesshomaru asked for some tea. The servant bowed and left to the kitchen. "Kagome, what was it like traveling with my damned half brother. How on earth did you put up with him?"

Kagome didn't answer, she just stared at Sesshomaru. After just a moment she spoke, "You said my name…" she mumbled.

"Yes…" he had used her name. Since when did he use any human's name besides Rin's? He didn't let it show on his face. "But will you please answer my question?"

"Oh!..." sadness clouded her eyes. "A-at first it was scary… traveling around battling demons. But soon I began to enjoy searching for the jewel shards. Then, one day when I came back from my time, I found Inuyasha with Kikyo. He was telling her that he loved her. Over the time I spent with Inuyasha, I had fallen in love with him, so I was heartbroken. I took Shippo, and left. And now I'm here," she finished. He could smell salt coming from her, and her bangs shadowed her eyes. He knew she was trying not to cry, and he didn't know what to do. He heard her sniffle once or twice, and saw her rub her eyes. She took control of her tears, and didn't let them fall.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the food you requested is ready." It was the servant, and she had Sesshomaru's tea and Kagome's soup. Kagome picked up her chopstics and began to eat.

"Mmm, this is good," sighed Kagome. Almost anything tasted good when one is that hungry, but she began to eat at a slightly greedier pace. Soon she was done, and Sesshomaru had just started drinking his tea. She looked at him, he was frozen at mid-sip. "Wow, did I really eat that fast?" he arched an eyebrow, and Kagome took that as a yes. "Oh… hehehe…" Sesshomaru drained his tea, and stood up walking towards the door.

"Come, I will lead you back to your room." He opened the door, and waited for her to follow. She stood up, and followed Sesshomaru to her room.

**AUAUAUAU **

The next morning Kagome awoke in the bright sun. She kept her eyes closed tight, she didn't want to wake up. She was forced to wake up when someone sat beside her and gently shook her awake. "Kagome… wake up girl." A deep masculine voice finally brought her to open her eyes. Sesshomaru was towering above her.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama," mumbled Kagome, her voice laced with sleep. "Why isn't Kuro the one waking me up?" she asked. She saw worry flash over his eyes before he spoke to her.

"Kuro has been injured, so I took it upon myself to wake you up and take you to her," he replied. Kagome sat up quickly out of shock.

"WHAT?! She's hurt?! What happened?!"

"I believe she was attacked by another servant… or two or three. They must have found out that she used the guest springs with you…"

"Well let's go! I need to see if she's okay!" Kagome realized how close their faces were and she blushed. They were only about three inches apart. Sesshomaru got up, and Kagome rushed up out of her bed after him. A sharp pain shot from her stomach throughout her body, and she stopped dead in her tracks. She put a hand over her stomach, and felt something warm and wet. "Sesshomaru, my wound re-opened…" She thought she heard him sigh and he turned and walked over to her.

Sesshomaru gently picked her up bridal style, and carried her to Kuro's room. When they arrived, he carefully set her down by Kuro's bedside. "Kuro, what happened?!" she asked as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"I was beaten by a group of jealous slaves who covered their scents and their faces. I don't know who they were, but they warned me to never bathe in the guest springs again. Or they'd kill me! My injuries are some bruises and a broken leg. I won't be able to work for three days," Kuro replied. "I'm also sad to say that I won't be joining you in the guests springs a second time."

"Aw, Kuro I'm sorry! I shouldn't have had you join me in the springs! This would have never happened…"

"No! Don't be sorry! To bathe in the hot springs was well worth the minor pain inflicted upon me by the other servants!" Kuro disagreed. Sesshomaru walked forward, and spoke his own piece of mind.

"This will not happen again. Kuro, you may bathe with Kagome as you please, but first I will put two buckets of the servant's body and hair wash in there for you to use. This way the guest springs will not be smelled on you, and no one will know," he said. The two girls stared at him with dropped jaws.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" exclaimed Kuro, bowing her head as much as she could in her sitting position, and a huge grin appeared on Kagome's face.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome stood and gave him a quick hug, she then hobbled around the bed and sat down on it with Kuro. Sesshomaru watched her the entire time she was up walking. He was strangely glad that he was the one that had brought Kagome joy, and rather liked the feeling.

"I'll leave you two to reminisce," said Sesshomaru, and he turned and exited the room. He went to his study to get some work done, but once again that damn woman-child was on his mind.

**AUAUAUAU**

Kagome continued to talk with Kuro, they discussed the next time Kuro would guide her to the springs, and other things. After about an hour, they both tired and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru soon came back to the room, and found them both asleep. He looked at Kagome's clothing, and could see that her wound had apparently closed again. The blood stain was dry, and he could smell no fresh blood. He sighed and walked over, picking her up. He carried her to her room, and on the way she fidgeted and opened her eyes a bit. He stopped, "Can you walk, Kagome?" She shook her head no and closed her eyes, falling asleep again. He brought her the rest of the way there, and set her on the bed. He covered her up, turned, and left quietly closing her door.

---

BC: Well that's it for your most recent chapter, I know it's not that long but it will have to suffice for now! Anyways, please read and review!

Crew: YES! READ AND REVIEW!

BC: be writing to all you peoples later! This is Blackiecat, signing off!


	4. Baths and Chaos

_Last Time…_

_Kagome continued to talk with Kuro, they discussed the next time Kuro would guide her to the springs, and other things. After about an hour, they both tired and fell asleep._

_Sesshomaru soon came back to the room, and found them both asleep. He looked at Kagome's clothing, and could see that her wound had apparently closed again. The blood stain was dry, and he could smell no fresh blood. He sighed and walked over, picking her up. He carried her to her room, and on the way she fidgeted and opened her eyes a bit. He stopped, "Can you walk, Kagome?" She shook her head no and closed her eyes, falling asleep again. He brought her the rest of the way there, and set her on the bed. He covered her up, turned, and left quietly closing her door._

---

Kagome was startled from her dreamy stupor by a rather accomplished sounding squeal, emitted by none other than Rin. She was clapping her hands and dancing in circles, Kagome watching her curiously.

"Kagome-ka-san is prettyyy!" she sang, waving her hands and still dancing. Sesshomaru was seated across from her in front of the wardrobe, in a rather comfortable looking arm chair. Sitting up slowly, as her stomach was still very tender, she looked in the mirror. Rin had braided her hair, and tied the braid with a ribbon. It was a very well-done braid too, considering she was so young. But then one must remember that Sesshomaru has very long hair, and he would never hurt his ward, she must have had lots of practice on his silver locks. Smiling, Kagome turned to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" stoic, un-emotionless, and as callous as ever.

"I need to take a bath."

"You just took one yesterday, you don't need another one."

Kagome huffed and pouted, "Yes, I do. My hair feels greasy and I feel like I smell bad. Now please, let me go get clean! Uhm… gomen nasai, will you please take me to the springs, Sesshomaru-sama? Cause I don't know if Kuro is well enough just yet to take me," Kagome chewed her lip a little, feeling nervous to his response. She'd just smarted off at him, and caught her big mouth a little too late. The fact that he was quirking his eyebrow at her like that made her all the more nervous. She watched as he rose from the chair, and strode towards the bed. Squinting her eyes closed for fear she was about to be struck, she waited a moment but felt nothing. Opening her eyes he was standing right in front of her… but not doing anything?"

"Ningen… I will take you to go get clean. Kuro's condition has greatly improved since yesterday, but her leg is not yet well enough to be moved. Afterwards, if you so wish it, you may visit her. After lunch, you will watch after Rin in the courtyards, then clean up for dinner. Understood?"

Kagome huffed a little bit, she didn't appreciate being called 'ningen' or getting ordered around like she was a pet, but she was a guest in his home… and he was superior to her in strength and speed and… well, just about everything else except for modern intelligence. If she wanted respect from him, she would have to treat him with respect in return, "Sesshomaru-sama, please just call me Kagome. I don't like being called ningen, bitch, whore, or any other name besides my own. It's… degrading. I would really appreciate it, if you called me by my name," her voice was soft and meek, which was exactly how she felt.

"Don't use such language around Rin," he replied. Kagome jumped a little in surprise when his response came, feeling shamed. The young girl had been so quiet; she'd forgotten she was still there. Looking around the floor for the innocent being, she found her entertaining herself with braiding ribbons on the floor. It seemed she had noticed nothing that had gone on between herself and the little girl's surrogate father… which was a good thing, "Are you coming?"

Kagome nodded quietly, and carefully rose from the bed. She straightened out the haori and hakamas she was wearing with hardly any difficulty, and slowly approached the demon lord. She had one more request for him, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What now?"

Kagome twiddled her thumbs, he sounded slightly irritated… which probably meant that he was very irritated, "I was wondering if Rin may bathe with me."

He stopped walking a moment, Kagome almost not noticing and nearly bumping into him. He seemed to be thinking, "…Yes." He then headed back down the hallway at a slightly slower pace than he usually used. Rin was tagging quietly along on Kagome's heels, being the wonderfully mannered young girl she usually was. Kagome smiled, she was surprised that Sesshomaru had said yes. Maybe he felt that if I was watching her this afternoon, she should get to know me a little more first..? No, that didn't make sense. Little Rin-chan was already very attached. Maybe he felt like his servants were not worthy of bathing his little girl, and he did it himself… that could be a reasonable explanation. Little children splash and play quite a lot, which might be uncomfortable or annoying for the demon lord.

Maybe even, he wanted to test Kagome's ability to watch after a child before actually leaving her completely alone with one? Especially his little ward. He would not be leaving the building, or the vicinity probably, while Kagome was in the springs with Rin. He'd be able to watch them by simply using his senses. Kagome figured that this was the most reasonable explanation, and that must be why he's allowing Rin to join her in the springs.

Soon they were stationed outside the shojo screen that led into the guest springs. Rin was starting to get excited now, as she'd began to jabber senselessly about how much she loved to take a bath. It's a good thing that these springs had a rather large shallow area, where Rin could play and still be safe. Kagome was not in the greatest of shape to be chasing down an endangered child, after all. She could still hardly eat!

Sliding open the door, she allowed Rin to enter first. Following after her, she slid the door shut and looked around. It was so beautiful here… this was her favorite place in the whole castle, aside from the lavender dining room. Rin was nekkid in a matter of seconds, and splashing around joyously and singing in absolute glee. Kagome on the other hand had a little bit more trouble undoing her clothes, though she had to admit it was much easier getting them off than it was getting them on. Sliding into the water, she waded over to a slightly deeper area so she could sit on the ledge and enjoy the water's soothing warmth. She kept a constant eye on the little girl, who seemed to be having an absolute blast.

Removing her ribbon and sadly undoing the braid, she dunked her head underwater to wet her hair. Once it was soaked, she looked around for the buckets of shampoo and other necessary bath stuff. Glad to find that they were actually right behind her, she leaned up a bit to look in. Determining which was which, she grabbed some of the hair wash and began to scrub her hair. Once it was sudsy and all piled on top of her head, she called Rin over. She was surprised at the girls instantaneous reaction: Playing… stop. Turn, walk walk walk… climb onto ledge. Walk walk… stop, "Yes Kagome-okaa-san?"

Kagome smiled, "Would you like me to wash your hair?" The little girl instantly grinned and nodded furiously, kneeling down on the ledge so she would not be over-submerged. Kagome cupped her hand and scooped out some more of the wonderful-smelling hair wash, and told little Rin to close her eyes. She did as she was told, and even giggled a little when Kagome began to scrub the soap into Rin's hair.

"I like it more when you do it, than when Sesshomaru-sama does. He just uses the flat parts of his hands and rubs a little then stops, but you use your fingers and everything and it feels really good!"

Kagome laughed a little. Once all of Rin's hair was piled on her head, Kagome told her to go ahead and dunk her hair. She carefully did the same, wiping the soap suds from her eyes and face before opening them again. Looking down at the child, she saw that she'd already begun to scrub herself clean with the body wash. Kagome grabbed a handful, stood and did the same. Before long the two girls were squeaky clean, and enjoying the water again. Rin was playing, seeming to never run out of energy, and Kagome was resting on her little ledge.

A knock was heard on the wood of the shoji screen, and Kagome looked over. She could see the darkened outline of Sesshomaru standing behind it, it was unmistakable, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Lunch is in twenty minutes. If you aren't out soon, you will be late," he then turned and left. Kagome stood and got out of the water, "Come on Rin, time to get dry and dressed for lunch!" She squealed and launched from the water, grabbing onto a towel and beginning to dry herself in a rather hilarious fashion. She swung the towel everywhere, like she was dancing with it. Kagome dried her hair first, then herself. Seeing that someone had laid out rather nice outfits for the two of them, she followed after Rin (who actually helped her get dressed).

Kagome's kimono was rather nice, in its simple yet beautiful design. It was a black, silk fabric that displayed nobility. There were silver dragonflies embroidered all over the entirety of it, with the occasional butterfly tossed in here or there. The obi-wa was black, and the obi was silver. Standing on a ledge, Rin quickly maneuvered the heavy fabric and tied it into a perfect bow. Turning to try and help Rin tie her own obi (since she can't tie it herself) she was surprised to see it was already done. Rin's was light blue, with dark blue clouds stitched all along it. She had a white obi, and a blue obi-wa.

"Rin, how did you tie your obi without help?"

She grinned, "Like this!" She pulled off the obi by undoing it behind her, then showed Kagome how she tied the bow in front and then turned it around behind herself. Kagome smiled, it was so simple yet ingenious at the same time.

"Good job, Rin. Who taught you how to tie obis?"

"Sesshomaru-sama did," she nodded ferverently, hopping down from the ledge, "Oof; Rin-chan is so very hungry. Can we go?"

Kagome laughed at the girl's use of third person, and latched onto her hand, "Yes, we can go, but you'll have to show me how to get there. I never remember."

Rin only nodded and walked Kagome to the door, which Sesshomaru was standing outside of it, "Oh… never mind Rin, we can walk with Sesshomaru-sama," she watched has he turned and began to walk down the hall, and the single-file line formed again. It wasn't long before they reached the dining room, which Kagome was about to go sit down and saw that Sesshomaru kept on walking. She followed after him curiously, wondering where they were going.

In a matter of minutes, he was pushing open a grand looking door. They were entering the ballroom, which was full of a congregation of various demons – many of them female. Kagome watched as they would swoon or bat their eyes as Sesshomaru passed, even accentuating their own curves by clasping their hands at their waists and pushing their breasts together with their arms – lightly exposing cleavage. Kagome snorted, figuring that during this time period even slight cleavage was dirty. Sesshomaru did not bat an eye, he continued his focus towards the front of the room where a huge buffet table lined with officials was waiting for them. There were many other tables, but those were for the guests.

Once they finally got around the buffet table and took their seats, Sesshomaru in the largest and most handsomely decorated chair of course, Kagome at his right and Rin at his left in the second most, an official from the far right end of the table stood. The entire hall silenced themselves and paid rapt attention.

He began an announcement in a loud and proud voice, "As you are all aware, we are congregated today to celebrate the marriage of my brother, and this wonderful woman youkai named Midori. Sesshomaru has honored us all by offering his ballroom and services for the celebration of this grand event, so everyone be sure to say thank you! Now that the final guests have arrived, lunch will follow soon after. Once everyone has finished their meal, there will be a dance lasting until midnight. I hope everyone has a grand time, and congratulations again, Hatori!"

There was loud applause and multiple whistles as people traveled from wherever into a seat at the multiple tables. Servants flooded the hall carrying plates of widely varying foods. The buffet table where Sesshomaru and Kagome sat of course was served first, but it wasn't long before food reached everyone else. She sighed, she wanted to dig into absolutely everything, but with her sensitive stomach she knew she would be missing out. And with the crowd here, it was likely that there would not be leftovers.

Looking up at Sesshomaru she quietly murmured to him, "Why didn't you warn me of this?"

He looked down at her and ever so slightly raised a fine eyebrow, "Because they simply showed up. I do know these people and I do owe them a favor, but they at least owed me the respect of warning me first… or maybe even asking."

"Was that a slight bit of sarcasm, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Quiet."

Kagome smiled and laughed to herself slightly. She figured that after Rin and herself danced a little, she would take the child out to the courtyard to rest and play. Looking at all the plates and making sure she knew of everything that was there, she carefully made her decisions on what she wanted to taste and eat, "It's going to be quite the night."

---

**BC**: ZOMG I am so sorry everybody! DDDX I fell into a slump with my updating… a long, long slump and writer's block. To top it off, with school work and everything else I didn't have time for ANYTHING. I'm in school again now, and I have a lot of make-up homework to do, but I just had the biggest urge to write and so that's what I've been doing for the last two hours. I've updated two stories now, which I'm glad for. Sorry, you're all probably totally pissed at me for taking so long or… you may have even forgotten about the story! But I'm sorry again, and thank you sooo so much for reading and reviewing! Ciao! 3


End file.
